User talk:BravoAlphaSix
Welcome Hi, welcome to Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:BravoAlphaSix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CodExpert (Talk) 01:58, August 8, 2010 Re:Layout and Fanfic The layout is supposed to be like this - normal articles aren't affected, and I don't think blogs are either. Feel free to move it if you wish, but note this wiki isn't complete yet. It will be soon though. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 02:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Blog/Article. Either of those two. Article for more formality, blog for easier comments. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 02:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Do what you want, and be sure to create a category for the name of the fanfic and categorize anything correctly. --CodExpert 02:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well then, to add a category, simply add Category:CATEGORYNAME into that article. --CodExpert 02:07, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, do what I did with your fanfic. Simply categorize Fan Fiction into Category:FanFiction --CodExpert 02:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Also, I would reccomend naming your fanfic, so that it isn't just "Modern Warfare Fan-Fiction" --CodExpert 02:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) You should probably wait a while for that, just to get more edits here. --CodExpert 02:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It's your choice, you can go ahead and to whatever you want. --CodExpert 02:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fanfic of the month Actually, we have a page where you can request featured content. --CodExpert 18:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) RFA I saw your post on CodExpert's page. I was considering submitting an RFA, too. Would you like me to nominate you? Rambo362 18:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah your probably right. I was going to go up for sysop on the main wiki in a few months. Rambo362 21:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sysops There are no sysops as of yet, and there is really no need right now. Since this wiki is still young and doesn't have many viewers. -- 19:19, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Go ahead, say it. It's not like I'll block you if you do. -- 22:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Macgregor Oh. Thanks for that. I originally went for delta-force armour but I couldn't find a suitable image as all I could find was bitmap images, guess I forgot to change it.Darkraider09 23:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the picture Darkraider09 00:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RE:Insurgents They're Russian Ijust saw the American flag on the picture I'll change it soon Darkraider09 20:18, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Language Template Yeah, but you figure though that the simplest things can set people off. You never know, dramatic moments bring out the best and worst in editors writing something without restrictions. Come to think of it, I should propose a no racism policy to C_E, right? Rambo362 22:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Infobox I'm having trouble putting an infobox on Elloway can you put one in that I can edit later? Darkraider09 22:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sounds good, imo. -- 13:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Homeland security May I have a character in it? Please? *BBP09 does puppy eyes at BA6* Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 01:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Here is a Bio, if you want one: Name: Cooper Baker (I am using this name in honor of Alex Arthur's fallen comrade. Now please, a moment of silence.) Now that the moment of silence is over, Weapons: M240, M1014, AT4, Silenced SCAR-H with red dot if stealth is needed Rank: Corporal Role: Heavy weapons Hope you like it. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 01:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I kind of forgot to put him as a US marine. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 02:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) fanfic i have got an editor if you still want your character out i respect your decisionSycorabbit 04:36, August 16, 2010 (UTC) OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG HAI I FORGOT ABOUT MISSED U 19:25, March 13, 2012 (UTC)